It's not your fault Mike! It was him who did it
by BluXRE
Summary: After a year of All-Stars, Mike starts to act weird after Mal was removed. The past the he forgot came back to him! Zoey needs to know why, or Mike will get into trouble. Will she find out why Mike is acting weird? Or will Mike be gone forever? I can't tell til you read this story! Even if CLakes find out. Even with Hellflores and the others! Enjoy!


**No time to explain, here's the story!**

* * *

It was night time, but for any other reason. Nobody didn't even knew that "someone" was trying to get rid of everyone that Mike knows, even for Zoey! Why does "he" have to do that!? I don't know why but Mike actually started to get serious about that question from the past, locked himself inside his room!

Mike: I still can't believe, I still can't believe that Mal tried to kill Zoey! I know I am trying to concentrate on Mal, but it has been year after Mal took over my mind! I don't know what to do now with everyone actually afraid of me! What should I do now!?

?:Mike, are you okay in there? I can here you from the living room. Is everything alright?

Mike: I don't know Zoey, but I just don't know who I am now! A murderer, or a crazy person!

Zoey: Mike? What are you even talking about? I don't what you even saying!

Mike: Zoey, can go please? I just want to talk to myself!

Zoey: Mike! I am the only love one who trusts you! Please, open the door. Or I am kicking it down!

Mike: Zoey, please. Don't do it, I am losing my mind from the voices of the past inside!

 _?: Why did your mother even made you born in the first place!? You are a freak!_

 _?: Scumbag!_

 _?: Imbecile!_

Mike: Get out of my head dad!

Zoey: I am coming IN!

Zoey kicks down the door commando style and see's Mike, with a shock on her face, she see's Mike have scratches on his arms, some are bleeding. His head damaged with a bloody nose and a bloody lip. And his clothes are a bit torn and bruised.

Zoey: Mike! What are you doing!?

Mike: What is it that I am doing Zoey!? I am losing my mind!

 _?: If you were born like a normal person, why did I become your freaking father who is drunk!_

Mike: Dad, shut up!

Zoey: Dad? Who's dad are you talking about!?

Mike looks at Zoey, with tears in his eyes, and hesitating!

Mike: Zoey, can you please go!? I don't want to hurt you!

Zoey: Mike, I don't why, but you need to calm down!

Mike: Zoey, I can't! I can't with the voices hurting my brain!

Zoey: Mike! Please, you gotta tell me what is going on!

Mike: Zoey please! Get out!

Then he get's an hallucination of his drunk father in front of Zoey!

 _Mike's father: You deserved to be treated by your drunken father til you behave!_

Mike: Dad, get out of my MIND!

Til suddenly, he accidentally slaps and claws Zoey in the face, and her arm! Zoey yelps in pain and hits the wall behind her! Mike suddenly shocks in fear. Noticing that he had slapped Zoey, against to the law of an abusement of a woman!

Mike: No! What have I done!?

Zoey looks at Mike worried, and looks at the mirror, she was shocked from what Mike gave her, a red spot on her left cheek, and her arm bleeding from Mike's deep scratch! She then looks at Mike, standing up, holding her scratched bleeding arm and see's Mike stepping back in fear!

Zoey: Mike? Why did you do that!?

Mike: Stay away from me Zoey! Stay away!

Zoey: Mike, I don't know what's going on with you but please, tell me why you did that to ME!?

Mike: I gotta get out of here! I got to get out of this HELL HOLE! (jumps out of the window's second floor)

Zoey: MIKE!

Mike lands to the ground from jumping out of the second floor window and runs off through the night! Zoey notice that Mike ran away, she bandages her arm and her cheek and runs out the door! She jumps in the car and drives off, finding Mike.

Zoey: Mike? Mike! Where did he go? I want to understand why he is acting this way! I want to know why, but I need to find Mike quickly! If I don't, then I will lose him forever!

Zoey find Mike for 15 minutes, and could not find him. Zoey needs to know where Mike went to, even if she remembers.

Zoey: Can't find him! How am I suppose to know where Mike is at! Wait, there is only one place that we always go on a date!

That's is when Zoey's memory pinged!

Zoey: The park! That is where Mike went! Oh I sure hope Mike is alright!

At the park, Mike was standing on a bridge, looking down at the lake, he drops a tear and sniffs.

Mike: I can't believe I hurted Zoey with that much force! And it is my father's fault! Who made Mal crazy!

 _?: Even without friends you met, you are just a freak show with tiny people inside of you!_

 _Then we get to see the full memory back of Mike being abused by hid drunk father when Mike was a kid. He get's slapped in the face seeing his whole body bruised, and scratched. He was crying from his father abusing him!_

 _Young Mike: Dad, please. I am so sorry._

 _Mike's father: It's too late for that kid! You have been of no help to me! You really are a freak who is a freak! Freak!_

 _Than Mike ran upstairs and hid in his bed, crying in pain from his father. He just can't take it anymore! He has been abused all of his life! Til suddenly, someone took over him! Someone, that his father unleashed from being abused! Mal, he had been unleashed in anger from Mike's anger! Mal, gets angry and goes downstairs to teach the drunk father a lesson!_

 _Mike's Father: I knew you came back for more huh?_

 _Young Mal: No, I am not here for more._

 _Mike's Father: Than what are you here for, your mother?_

 _Young Mal: No drunk man, I am here to kill you!_

 _Mike's Father: What!?_

 _Than Young Mal brings out a knife from the kitchen he grabbed a few minutes ago and chases after him in fear. The father ran from his life, and was able to knock Mal down, til Mal throws the knife at him! And eventually dies!_

 _Mal looks at the father that he had attacked, and holds onto the knife and brings Mike back in his control._

 _Young Mike: What the!? Who, who killed my drunk father!?_

 _Than his mother came and saw what Mike has done!  
_

 _Mike's mother: (screams in fear) What did you do to my husband!?_

 _Young Mike: I-I don't know! I was out cold, than here I am! I don't know who did it!_

 _Mike's Mother: I am calling the police! You really are a freak!_

 _That is when Mike starts to cry again, forgot that Mal killed his father!_

 _5 hours later, he was locked up the the asylum. Where young Duncan is at, Mike was wrapped in whitewear, what hold's his arms to prevent an escape! He lays on the floor, looking out the window. He sheds a tears in a puddle that he made and returns to the_ present.

Mike: I can't take it ANYMORE! If my father wants me to kill myself than! Than! I will do it!

That is when Mike begins the stand on the rail of the bridge, and he didn't notice that Zoey was shocked to see Mike standing on the rail, trying to commit suicide!

Zoey: MIKE!

Mike: If nobody like Zoey, wants me anymore! Than nobody will! (drops to his death)

Zoey: MIKE!

Mike than splashes into the cold river, Zoey was terrified! And she doesn't want Mike dead. She see's the air bubbles that Mike is releasing, notice that he want's to die!

Zoey: Mike, please. Don't do it! Don't die! PLEASE!

That is when Mike's last air bubble pops, and gone!

Zoey: MIIIIIIKKKKEEEEE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She than panics, trying to figure out what to do! She runs back and forth panicing, not knowing what to do! Til she had no choice!

Zoey: I can't leave Mike down there. I got to save him, there is no other choice!

That is when Zoey strips off her clothes, her sandals, her flower, and her hairbands til the only thing that she is wearing is her strapless red bra and her red bikini underwear, with her long red hair lose to the length of her bra!

Zoey: Don't worry Mike! Just hang on!

She dives into the cold river, and swam fast to save him. She know's that the water is so cold, but she needs to focus on saving Mike! She than see's Mike lying cold on the cold surface, and grabs him bridal style!

Zoey: (thoughts) Don't worry Mike, everything is going to be okay!

Zoey than swams back to the surface and breathes in and out! She carry's Mike to the grass and drops him. Zoey lays her chest on Mike with her hand touching his shoulders, and get's close to his face!

Zoey: Mike! Please wake up! Wake up!

Than she performs hand CPR on Mike, giving it a hard push on his chest, then puts her mouth on Mike's nose and mouth and breathes it in! She kept doing this for 5 minutes til Mike than breathes in, waking up. Zoey was shocked from Mike's reawakening!

Zoey: Mike!

Mike than coughs, and coughs the water out of his throat. And notice that he was rescued by Zoey!

Zoey: Mike! Thank goodness your okay!

Mike: I can't live like this! I got to go back to the river!

Zoey than grabs Mike's legs, hugging them hard, preventing him to move!

Zoey: Mike, I am not letting you kill yourself again!

Mike: I can't live like a freak I was born as! I want to end this madness!

Zoey: Mike I won't let you die! I am here for you!

Zoey than leaps, wrapping her arms around Mike's waist!

Mike: Zoey, please let go of me! I don't want to hurt you again!

Zoey: Mike! Please focus! I don't you to do this again please, (leaps again, moving closer, with her still wrapped around him) you almost scared me!

Mike: But I am trying to make sure you are safe from me!

Zoey: I know, but I am not leaving you! (Than she wraps her bare legs around Mike's legs, with his arms and legs pinned from Zoey's body wrap, he can't even move) Your the only one that I love, who still love oddball!

Mike: But I can't let this happen again! (wheezes breathe)

Zoey squeezes Mike, so he can stop talking.

Zoey: Please Mike, you got to listen.

Mike: No! You listen for years of Mal trapped. And remove him from that button me and my personalities pressed. It made me think of the past that I tried to forget! GULP!

Zoey squeezes Mike's throat with her mouth and tongue, til she heard what Mike said! Which than starts to hear Mike crying.

Zoey: Wait, you mean to tell me, after your personalities were gone, including Mal. You tried to forget the past?

Mike than nods up and down.

Zoey: Which past is it than?

Mike: The only past I tried to forget is my father.

Zoey: Why your father?

Mike: My father had abused me and he was drunk!

Zoey: (gasps in horror) Why did he do that!?

Mike: (sniffs, whimpers) Ever since I was young, I was abused all this time. Til one day, Mal took control over me and killed my father. Which than made me regain control!

Zoey: My god Mike! (Moves Mike's body so she can try on his chest.) Why would he do that!?

Mike: The main reason why he did that was from my anger! My anger caused Mal to be unleashed. Which than Mal blames me, making my mother send me to the asylum, for 8 years!

Zoey: 8 years!? From Mal murdering your father!?

Mike: Yes, til I was adopted by 2 new parents who took care of me and my disorder problem! I was locked up for so long, I just don't want to be trapped as a freak no more! This mess is all my fault from today, and the past!

Mike than hugs, and cries on Zoey, with his tears falling on Zoey's back, and onto her bra. Zoey was worried about Mike telling the truth. And then Zoey's lips forms into a cute smile. Than she pets Mike's hair, trying to calm him down.

Zoey: Shh. Shh. It's not your fault Mike! It was him who did it. Your father who was drunk deserved it. I am so sorry what you experienced was painful, but I am so sorry what you felt. It was all the mistake that he has done.

Mike than listens to Zoey's words, let's go of her and look at Zoey's chocolate brown eyes.

Mike: Really?

Zoey: Yes Mike really. After all, you met a cute sexy Indie Chick from season 4 was able to help your disorder in the past.

Mike: Yeah.

Zoey: Than you were able to save her from that spider, and than Mal who almost drowned her!

Mike: Yeah! But which girl was it then?

Zoey: (laughs, and touches Mike's nose with her nose) That girl you met was me. Zoey. The one who was able to companion you all the way through.

Mike: Til we quit the season.

Zoey: Yes Mike. That's the one. We have been able to make friends, and both of us, becoming a couple! Which made us survive the dangers that we have met through!

Mike: Yeah! Also, what happened to your clothes?

Zoey realized that she left her on the bridge, unharmed! Zoey blushes embarrassed, and cover her undergarments.

Zoey: Um, oops. I better go get them.

Mike: No Zoey, no. (grabs Zoey's shoulders, and Zoey looks at him) You were able to help me conquer the issue I have been having, so I think it is best if you stay with me with the only thing your wearing.

Zoey: Why Mike?

Mike: (whispers in Zoey's ear) I love you more hotter with this way your wearing.

Zoey: Oh! (Zoey blushes in from Mike's sexy sentence) You really are a bad sexy boy huh? Meow!

Zoey imitated that cat. And got on all fours laying down til her head meet's Mike's head. Until it begins to rain making both of them wet.

Zoey: I guess I don't need my clothes after all huh?

Mike: That's what I want to hear Zoey. You really are the cute one after all.

Zoey: Oh come here you!

And they kissed under the rainy night, making out from what they had struggled from a single massive problem, they have been having all this time. And that fixed Mike's problem.

* * *

 **Lesson learned, find a woman who can help fix your problem. End of story.**


End file.
